Question: Simplify the expression. $(7z^{2})(2z^{4}+z^{3}+4z)$
First use the distributive property. $ 7 z^2 (2 z^4) + 7 z^2 ( z^3) + 7 z^2 (4 z) $ Simplify. $14z^{6}+7z^{5}+28z^{3}$